My Little Pony Equestria Girls: The Two Daring Do
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: A pastry chef named Golden Cakes and a treasure hunter named Daring Do encounter in Fillydelphia and discovering their appearance are identical lead them to an epic adventure to stop Ahuitozil from using the dark enchantment of The Rings of Sorchero, and save Equestria from the magical and dangerous enchantment.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Cake of Gold

In a city of Manehatten there was a pastry chef in training named Golden Cakes who is currently working as one of the chefs at one of the most popular pastry shops in the city called Cutie Cakes. Golden Cakes has moderate rose eyes, light gold skin, gray scale rainbow hair, and has the same hairstyle as Sunset Shimmer.

While she was 7 years old, she and her parent were going to a show called "Hinny of the Hills." But then another car got in their path and flipped over on the road and Golden cakes was the only one who got out of the car before it exploded with her parents trapped inside. After she lost her parents she went to go live with Cream Filling an old friend of her mother's who is more than happy to take her in to rise.

Golden Cakes decided to help Cream Filling at her shop. It didn't take long to realize that not only she is very passionate with pastry but she also has a gift with them. Even though she lost her parents she still does a good job at the shop and at her school, has lots of friends at school, and also tries her best to help in any way she can. Some people usually say she has a heart of gold.

10 years later:

One day while she was working, her boss/guardian Cream filling came to Golden Cakes to have a talk with her. Cream Filling says, "Golden Cakes you're done for today."

Golden Cakes just finished putting frosting on some cupcakes. She is wearing an olive dress; over it were a dark olivine apron with some olive color lace and a tan bandanna with an olive stripe and black lace on the side. On the apron is a three layered lemon cake with butter cream frosting on the top with marzipan round balls around the cake with a heart in the middle covered with golden dust. Then she turned to Cream Filling.

Golden Cakes says, "Really, it felt like I just started."

Cream Filling responds, "Godly you been working so hard, I'm beginning to think you might need some time off."

"Oh no," she says. "I couldn't do that you have been so kind to me by raising me. I want to do my best to be a good pastry chef and to repay you for raising me since my parents have departed."

Cream Filling responds, "I know it has been not easy for you since the car accident and I know you have been working so hard to follow your dream, but I speak for yourself that you should go have some fun, and I'll bet your parents will want you take it easy for a while."

Golden Cakes hesitates at first; she did want something interesting to do in her life. Then she finally says, "Ok Cream but what exactly should I do?"

Cream thought of the perfect thing. She says, "I know what you can do. You should go on a tour."

Golden Cakes says, "A tour?"

Cream Filling brought out a pamphlet and shows it to her. It's a picture of a special event involving a food festival. Cream Filling said, "Next week there is going to be an Archeological museum tour, and also include a food and wine festival in Fillydelphia; anyone who is coming to the tour can go to the festival for free."

Golden Cakes smiles with delight, "I would love to go to the food festival and getting to learn about ancient artifacts sounds very interesting."

Cream Filling smiles, and then she says, "Well since you are out of school for the summer, I thought you should have some fun, you get to try new things and meet different kinds of people from all over Equestria."

Golden Cakes agrees to the idea, and then she and Cream Filling starts to make all the arrangements, but Golden Cakes will be attending it alone. The reason why Cream Filling can't attend is that a lot of people will be going to her shop a lot since it is summer and she has to hire more employees for the tourist season. Cream Filling thought Golden Cakes attending alone would be a good experience for her. Later that night Golden Cakes changed in to her purple nightgown, with a grey night hat and a white ribbon on it. She went to sleep and started to dream of an amazing trip she is going to be have next week.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Daring Do's invitation

Meanwhile in a remote part of Equestria near Galloping Gorge and Vanhoover, there was a small house with a roof made of hay. Inside the house there was a girl with moderate rose eyes, light gold skin, a gray scale rainbow hair, and a hairstyle like Rainbow Dash. She is wearing an olive color shirt with a dark olivine collar, cuffs, and has an olive and tan striped pocket on the left side of the shirt. She is also wearing a dark olivine shorts, and dark brown combat boots.

Her name is Daring Do who is well known for being a made up character in a book series written be A.K Yearling. In Yearling's books and in reality she is a treasure hunter who travels all of Equestria looking for ancient artifacts and stopping bad guys from doing their evil deeds.

Daring Do/A.K Yearling just got her latest book publish "Daring Do and the Riddle of the Sphinx," and whishes there is another adventure to happen that will also include to be her next book. During that time Daring Do just receives a letter from the mail. "What this?" Daring Do said. She then opens the letter that is an invite to be a special guest at the Archeological tour in Fillydelphia.

 _Dear Miss. Yearling,_

 _We accordantly invite you to be a special guest in our Archeological tour in Fillydelphia. During your stay we will be honored if you could read on a few of your books to our other attendees. I will also like it if you could see our newest collection The Ring of Scorchero and can be use with a dark ritual at the Fortress of Talacon in the Fillydelphia museum. I will be more than happy for you attend our greatest event there is also going to be a Food and Wine festival so you will get free attendance to go._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Silver Gem_

Daring did though about going to the tour and thought it might be a good way to have a new adventure. The thing is that she recognizes the treasure to be very important, but in the wrong hands it can be very dangerous. Daring new that treasure is something that Ahuizotl. So Daring Do decides to write a letter accepting the museum creator offer. Little does she know, she was being watched by a black panther and a small white kitten and after her conversation they two cats ran off and meet up with a dark figure?

The mysterious figure says to his cats, "So, what did you find?" The cat were growing and meowing to the mysterious person.

Then he responds. "So, Daring Do is going to be in Fillydelphia is she? I'll make sure to get the treasure and capture Daring Do during our little trip over there."

The figure and his cats left the scene before Daring can see them and started to head to Fillydelphia.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Trip to Fillydelphia

It's was the day of the tour and everyone in the tour had to be in a group. Every one was excited of going to the Archeological Tour. Golden Cakes was wearing a purple long sleeve dress with white swirls on the bottom, she also has a grey sun hat with a white ribbon on it. She was carrying a suitcase with her clothes and supplies she needed for the week. Cream Filling was with her, she was taking her to the tour group on the train to Fillyldelphia.

"Golden Cakes, I hope you had everything you need," Cream Filling says.

"Don't worry, I got everything I need for the tour, and made sure I get extra clothes and supplies," Golden Cakes says.

"Okay, now there some extra money, I'm giving you just in case and make sure you answer your phone when I call." Cream Filling says.

"Okay!" Golden Cakes says.

Then the conductor came to the train and says, "All a Board"

Cream Filling and Golden Cakes heard the conductor and know that it time for Golden Cakes to go to Fillydelphia.

"Bye Cream I'll see you soon," Golden Cakes says.

"Bye Goldie, promise you'll be safe," With that Cream Filling and Golden Cakes hug each other

Then Golden Cakes says, "I will."

Golden Cakes then went with the group on the train for the tour. Then the train started to leave, with that Golden Cakes and Cream Filling wave to each other good bye. The train went off to Fillydelphia and to other stops on the way for anybody to transfer to a different location.

On the train Golden Cakes was put in a one person room of the train car. She then looks at the view to see that there are so many greeneries outside. Then the train went through a tunnel. She knows that it was going to take until tomorrow afternoon before they get to Fillydelphia.

Golden Cakes decides to look around the train and meet some of the other people who are on the train. In the food cart of the train she met a girl, she an off white skinned girl with two tone blue short hair. She is wearing a darker off white sailor shirt, with a white boarded lavender sailor collar and matching skirt, scarlet tie sand a tri-shade hair clip.

Golden Cakes decides to introduce herself, "Hello my name is Golden Cakes, what's your name?"

Then the girl introduces herself, "My name is Coco Pommel, nice to meet you"

"So what are you doing?" Golden Cakes asks.

"I'm going to a fashion show in Crystal town, where are you going?" Coco replies.

"I'm going to an Archelogical tour in Fillydelphia" Golden Cakes replies.

Then Coco says, "A tour that's sounds like fun."

Golden Cakes and Coco stayed in the same cart talking about their kind of interest and some they had are the same and some are not. At that time Coco had to transfer to another train to get to where she wanted to go. After that Coco and Golden Cakes say their good byes and Golden Cakes is still on the train waiting to get to Fillydelphia. It was a really long trip to get there but it will be worth it once she gets there.

Later that night Golden Cakes was looking at the stars and they moon. While she was looking at the moon and the stars she thought about her parents and wishes they can be there with her. When she had trouble sleeping she took out one of the books she brought with her, the book was Daring Do and the Griffons. She's a fan of daring do and was also excited that the website said author A.K Yearling is going to be at the tour as well, and she can't wait to meet her. She also knows for a fact that Daring do looks a lot like her except for the hair style. After reading the books she drifted off to sleep waiting for the tour to begin and to meet A.K Yearling, she was also hoping to get an autograph form her as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Daring Do's Train Ride

Daring Do just left the on the Train from Vanhoover to Fillydelphia. Daring made sure she had everything she needed for trip, like some of her books, clothes and other supplies that she need for her trip.

Her train is taking her all across the country, so it's going to be a long trip until she gets to the tour in Fillydelphia.

She decides to get a book about The Ring of Scorchero to do some research about it, and what she already know is that in the wrong hands it can be used to bring eight hundred years of really hot heat. Daring also know her arch-enemy Ahuizotl would go after it and use it for that purpose.

Just then the train makes a quick stop at Smokey Mountain lodge to pick up some passengers.

She's hoping to get to Fillydelphia without someone causing any trouble. Because a lot of times when she goes to different places trouble seems to follow.

Then a woman about the age of 25 approaches Daring's seat. The woman name is Alice and she is a writer. She has light tan skin, light brown hair, and blue eyes, She is wearing a white button up shirt, dark blue suit jacket and skirt to match, black medium high heels, and she is wearing black glasses.

When Daring see who is approaching her she gets really happy because she was one of her classmates in college in Manehattan. Alice and Daring took literature classes together and both of them became great writers.

"Alice is that you," Daring asks in excite.

"Daring it's so good to see you what are you doing here?" Alice says excitedly.

"Well I was asked as A.K Yearling to go be a special guest at the Archaeological tour at Fillydelphia," Daring answers happily.

Alice gasp and says, "Wow I'm heading there too and going to the food festival as well,"

"Really guess I'm going to spend the train ride with you," Daring replies.

Alice sit down next to Daring and decide to ask about her adventures, "Cool so what kind of adventures you went so far,"

"Well I just got back from going after the Sword of Hard Jade," Daring say proudly

"Really from that forbidden Castle just outside of Vanhoover," Alice asks surprisingly.

"That's the one," Daring says.

"And I bet this Ahuitzotl tried to take it?" Alice asks.

"You bet," Daring says with a smirk on her face.

"And you got away," Alice ask happily.

"Yeah lucky to get out with my life," Daring says.

"Oh so he did tried to kill you again," Alice simply says.

"Yes he did. So what's been going to with you lately," Daring asks.

"Oh the same thing writing fantasy books and my career as a writer has been going well," Alice answer.

"Sounds good and glad that this time I get to relax and not worry too much about going to ancient ruins and book editors," Daring says trying to relax.

"I can tell," Alice replies.

"Yeah and glad I get to have a break," Daring replies.

"I just hope nothing else goes wrong knowing that the museum has the lost ring of Scorchero," Daring replies with worries.

"Well Daring sometime I wonder if adventures or trouble follows you wherever you go," Alice says with a smirk on her face."

"Ha hah ha very funny Alice," Daring says annoyed.

Alice just simply laugh while Daring simply laugh along with her. As the train continues her way Fillydelphia and to the museum. Daring also didn know that two different group are also on the same train spying on her. The two mysterious groups also know that the ring is very important. One group is planning on selling it while the other mostly the leader of the group have bigger plans. And this is one adventure that is going to be a problem for her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Museum Tour

After a few hours on the train, Golden Cakes is still waiting to get to Fillydelphia so she can go to the museum. She has already red her Daring Do books, and talk to some of the people on the tour. She is simply waiting in one of the cars for the train to make it's destination.

Just then the conductor calls out, "Now entering Fillydelphia, Marigold Station!"

Hearing her stop, Golden Cake takes her luggage and her other belongings, and make her way to the doors so she can get off the train. Golden Cakes feels excited about being at the tour. When the train stops and open the doors, Golden Cakes along with the people who is on the tour follow the guide to their first destination, the Fillydelphia Museum.

After a ride on the city bus, they arrive at the museum. Golden Cakes is very excited to go on the tour, the festival, and to see the excitement of the city of Fillydelphia. She is wondering what kind of ancient items and artifacts the museum will have.

The curator, Silver Gem says, "Alright everyone, if you follow me, I would like to go over the rules of the museum, and a special surprise for everyone."

The people who are on the tour are becoming excited and wonder what kind of surprise is expecting for them. Golden Cakes is also a bit curious about the surprise the tour is going to have. She and everyone else follow the guide and curator inside. Once inside, everyone are seated down in a theater room. The curiator and the tour guide is on stage.

Silver Gem holds the microphone holds the microphone and announces, "Hello everyone, and welcome to Fillydelphia Archeological Tour!"

Everyone in the room applause in the room.

Then Silver Gem says, "We also have a very special treat for you! For the past few days, we're going to have a scavenger hunt, and we have a special guest joining us! Please, give a round of applause for A.K Yearling!"

Everyone start to cheer and applause when they see A.K Yearling walking on stage. Golden Cakes is very surprised to see that her favorite author is on the tour too. She has been a fan of her books since the first, and can't wait to actually meet her.

A.K Yearling grabs hold of the microphone and says, "Hello everyone, I am very pleased to be here. For the tour I will be reading some of my stories to you all, and I will judge on who has the most items on their scavenger hunt."

Everyone are cheering with excitement. Golden Cakes is also very excited about A.K Yearling is going to be reading her books to everyone in the tour. She thinks this tour is getter better, and it's going to be fun.

After the announcement, and listening to the rules of the tour. Everyone head to their hotel room for the night. Golden Cakes has alright put her things in the draws, and have her bath, so she's in her pajamas and is about to get ready for bed. She can't wait until tomorrow's tour, and planning to go to the food festival for something to eat.

Golden Cakes says to herself as she reads her, "It seems that this tour is going to be more exciting. I wonder what else will be going on for tomorrow."

After reading a bit of her book, she puts it on the desk next to her bed, and turns off the lights. She then puts the covers on her, and is starting to fall asleep for the night. She can't wait until the next day for the tour if the museum, the scavenger hunt, the food festival, and to hear A.K Yearling rad her stories. It's going to be very exciting.

The next day, after having breakfast with people on tour, everyone is getting the tour of the museum.

Silver Gem explains, "And here is The Ring of Scorchero that is thousands of years old. Legend tells that if this and all of the other rings are together and it's preformed of a dark ritual of the Fortress of Talacon, it will cause our world to to be trapped in an smoldering heat for eight hundred years."

Everyone in the tour are very interested on seeing the ring, it looks very old, and has been underground for centuries. Golden Cakes is very curious about the ring. From the size of it, it looks like of like a large headband or something. She then look at A.K Yearling and she's seems to be wearing that hat, coat, and glasses for the longest time. She can tell that it's kind of chilly here, but it must be hot in it.

Then the curator says, "Now let's move on to check out the ancient Crystal Empire and it's wonderful culture. As you can see the culture of the Empire from a thousand years ago is very different than the other cultures in the country."

As they walk over to the next exhibit, Daring Do who is dressed as A.K Yearling is impressed with the ring that she has found from one of her last adventures. Of course no one could have ever guess that she has a secret identity, and uses it for a book author. However, there is one thing that she kind of been wondering about. She notice that Golden Cakes has been staring at her, even though she doesn't know her too well. Daring can see that the girl does look a lot like her, only the hairstyle is different. She hopes that her younger double won't get into to with her being around.

What she doesn't know that two group of treasure thieves have plans of their own, and they know exactly what to take from the museum. They also can tell that Daring Do in her disguise is also on the tour, and they need to get her out of the way for a while if they are to accomplish their goals.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Mixed Up Bags

On the third day of the tour, Golden Cakes is having something to eat at the food festival. She is wearing one of her purple dresses, gray hat with ribbon, and has a olive green like bag. For the past few days, Golden Cakes had been having a wonderful time, and is glad to see her favorite author. She really love being here and she get to meet many different people.

As she is enjoying her lunch, she starts to hear people talking about something. From the sounds of it, it's kind of serious. She doesn't know what it is, but can also tell that something bad must have happened.

Golden Cakes says to herself, "I wonder what happened?"

"You mean you didn't know," A girl's voice says.

Golden Cakes turn to see a girl along with a boy walking towards her. The girls has white skin, light brown hair covering her eyes. She is wearing jean shirts with tears at the end of the short sleeves, dark blue jean pants, black shoes, and she's wearing a helmet, pads on her elbows and knees, and holding a skateboard. The boy has gray skin, black hair and brown eyes. He is wearing a white shirt, a black jacket, black jean pants, a red hat on his head, and he's wearing a helmet, elbow pads and knee pads, and roller skates.

"Did something happened?" Golden Cakes asks.

"The Ring of Scorchero was stolen last night," The girl explains.

"Stolen?!" Golden Cakes asks with a shock.

"Yeah. Who ever did it was able to get past the guards and everything, so no one was able to find any clues," The boy explains.

However the girl corrects the boy, "Not any, I heard that they were able to find some hair from an animal outside the museum, and some set of footprints inside."

"Animal fur?" Golden Cakes questionably replies.

"I remember, the police though that someone or some animal was in the museum last night," The girl answers.

Then she says, "By the way, the name's Skater Girl."

"And I'm Skate Tricks," the boy adds.

"Hi I'm Golden Cakes," Golden Cakes introduces herself.

"Nice to meet you, you don't mind if I call you Goldie?" Skater Girl asks.

Golden Cakes smiles and says, "I don't mind, lots of people called me Goldie."

"Good. So what do you think of the robbery?" Skater Girls asks.

Golden Cakes starts to think about the situation as she explains, "I honestly don't have much thought about it. This is the first I've heard of it, and if there wasn't much clues left behind, then it can conclude that this isn't any ordinary burglar."

"That's what the police thinks," Skate Trick replies.

Just as they wonder about the robber, someone accidentally run into Golden Cakes, making her and that someone fall into the ground. Her bag and the bag looks like the her bag fall to the ground. Golden Cakes look to see a man wearing a white suit and has sunglasses, He also has light gray skin, and short black hair. The man simply grabs the bag and runs as fast as his feet can take him.

Skater Girl angrily shouts, "Hey, come back here and apologize!"

Skate Trick comes up to Golden Cakes, who is still on the ground, and asks, "Are you alright, Goldie?"

"I think so," Golden Cakes answers, as she is trying to get up.

But she then starts to feel a pain on her right ankle. She then sits back down to look at it. Skater Girl and Skate Trick notice that Golden Cakes is having trouble getting up, so they decide to see what has happened.

Skater Girl looks at her right ankle and says, "I don't think your ankle is looking very good."

"We better get her to a doctor," Skate Trick replies.

Agreeing to the suggestion, Skater Girl and Skate Trick have taken Golden Cakes to the nearest doctor clinic in the city. Luckily it isn't that far for them to walk over. When the get there, there aren;t much clients so it's not long to wait. The doctor takes an exacting at Golden Cakes ankle. After looking at it and giving it an x-ray, he comes to a conclusion.

The doctor says, "Well Ms. Cakes, I have to say that you have a sprained ankle, but if you don't walk on it too much you will be fine in a few days.

"Thank you doctor," Golden Cakes replies.

"It's no problem, but from what your friends told me, you had a run in with a man," The doctor says.

"She did. He didn't even stop to apologize to her," Skater Girl girly says.

"Now sis, I know you're upset, but he's gone now so we don't know where he is," Skate Trick replies.

"He's right, but it will be a good idea to get Golden Cakes to the hotel she and the tour members are staying," The doctor says.

"Okay," Skate Trick and Skater Girl say.

Sometime later, Skater Girl and Skate Trick are able to get Golden Cakes back to the hotel and the room she is staying. Of course, they're both kind of surprised that she's on the trip alone. Luckily, they are going to stay in the room for a while until it's time for them to head back to their room and meet their parents.

Golden questionably says, "What's this thing?"

Golden Cakes takes the something out of her bag. To everyone's shock, they see a ring that's about as big as a head band. They are able to recognize it right away.

"It'sThe Ring of Scorchero!" Skater Girl surprisingly says.

"But… how did it get inside your bag?" Skate trick asks.

Golden Cakes decide to look inside her bag to see what's going on. But she has discovered a shocking discovery. All of her things are not in the bag; her wallet, phone, book, and some of the souvenirs she already bought today. She realizes what this could mean.

Golden Cakes gasps in a fight, and scaredly answers, "This… this isn't my bag."

"What?! Not your bag!" Skate Trick shockley replies.

"It's not, all of my stuff are not here!" Golden Cakes adds scaredly.

Then Skater Girl says, "That man did have the same bag, maybe they both got switched when he bumped into you."

"But how are we going to find him?" Skate Trick asks.

"I think we should go to the police," Golden Cakes suggests.

"Good idea. They may know a way to find that man and they can return the ring to the museum. I'm willing to bet that man must be the thief they police are looking for," Skater Girls says.

At that moment, Golden Cakes and Skate Trick agree with Skater Girl's assumption. They believe that the man who bumped into Golden Cake must be the thief. So they decide to report this to the police. They hope they can find the person who took Golden Cakes' bag and catch the thief

In a different side of town. The man runs to a an abandoned warehouse. He walks into see three other men waiting for him. This is where they are supposed to meet someone else who is supposed to the the leader of the gang.

"Sorry it took so long, " The man holding the bag says.

"Yeah. But that annoying treasure hunter was looking for us, along with that cat lover's pets," The man wearing the best and the scar in his left eye says.

"What does the boss planing on doing?" The man with the sunglasses ass as he put the bag table and emptying it.

"That is for the boss to know," the man with the fedora says.

Just then, the man wearing a blue shirt says, "Uh what's all this stuff?"

The men look to see that the ring is not in here. The only things that are in the bag is a wallet, a cell phone, three Daring Do books, and souvenir bags. They are all shocked to see that the ring is not here at all, and wonder what could have happen.

The man wearing the fedora glares at the man with the glasses as he angrily demands, "Where is the ring?"

"I don't know, I remember bumping into that…" The man with the glasses tries to explain.

Then something hits him as he mutters, "That girl!"

"What girl?" the man with the scar asks.

"There's this girl I bumped into who had a similar bag. We must have got the bags switched." The man with the sunglasses explains.

"We need to get it back," The man with the fedora informs.

"And we should do it before the boss find out, "the man with the scar adds.

"Find out about what?" Another man's voice asks.

The four men turns around to see their boss has entered the man gray like skin, light green eyes, dark hair with a light gray steak on it, and a five o'clock shadow on his face. The man is wearing a light tan khaki vest, and a little dark pants and shoes, a red scarf with white polka dots and has a gold skull with a red ruby gem like pin on his shirt. Now the four men have no choice, but to tell their boss about the situation. They walk over and explain to their boss about their problem.

However as they are explaining the situation to their boss, someone else is spying on them from the top of the building. There is a man up there with four big wild cats and a small kitten. The darkness is hard to make out the man's appearance, but he looks a bit muscular. After hearing the conversation, the man and his cats leave to go find the girl who has the ring now. The five men also leaves to go find her too. This is going to spell big trouble for Golden Cakes when one of the groups find her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Capture the Golden Cakes

The next day, Golden Cakes is at the Food Festival with Skate Trick and Skater Girl having lunch. They have become good friends, and been having a good time. Early this morning, they've gone to the police station to check the report on the man who has her bag, but so far no luck. Golden Cakes feels sad that her bag has not been returned yet, and wonder if there's any chance of getting her bag.

Skater Girl sadly says, "Sorry that the police hadn't found your bag yet, but at least the ring will be returned to the museum after examining it,"

"It's alright, but I do wish there is a way to figure out who that man was," Golden Cakes replies.

With consideration, Skate Tricks says, "Don't worry, I'm sure if we ask around we'll be able to find out where that guy is."

"Any ideas?" Skater Girls asks.

Skate Tricks shrugs his shoulders looking a bit clueless, mostly because chances of finding the bag is almost to nothing.

Then Golden Cakes suggests,"Well, how about we go back to the hotel while the police continues to search for your bag?"

"Okay," The pair agrees.

After they finish eating, Golden Cakes, Skater Girl, and Skate Trick thrown their trash away, and decide to head back to the hotel for some rest, and what other activities the hotel has to offer. But they are unaware that they are secretly being watched by the five men who was in the warehouse. One of them is the one who has the bag switch with Golden Cakes by mistake. They are able to find her, and know where she is going next.

The man with the fedora asks, "Is that her?"

"Yes i'm positive, that's the girls who had the similar bag, but it doesn't look like she has the bag with her anymore," The man with the sunglasses answers.

The man with the scar gets up from his chair and says, "Let's move."

But the man with the fedora stops him and shockley says, "Wait a minute… is that Daring Do?!"

"No way, that girl is shorter than she is and she has a different hairstyle," The man with the sunglasses clarifies.

"But the resemblance is uncanny. She looks almost like her," The man with the blue shirt adds.

The man with the red scarf looks at the target. He is surprised to see that Golden Cakes does look a lot like Daring Do, but has a different hairstyle, and she's at a younger age. He then wonder about her, being here. He then has an idea on how to get the ring, and see her purpose of being here.

"There is a possibility that this girl might be working for her. Let's see if we can persuade her to talk to us and get some answers," the man with the red scarf explains.

With that, the five men follow Golden Cakes and her friends to the hotel they are staying at. Of course, they need a plan to get Golden Cakes alone for a while, even if it means taking her to a different location, against her will. As they follow her, someone else is watching the two groups from the shadows. The figure has come up with a plan to get Golden Cakes and able to find the ring, but he will have to get the jump on the five men, when it happens.

In the middle of the night, the city of Fillydelphia isn't that busy, but some people are still walking, driving, or doing activities that happens at night. Golden Cakes is sleeping in her hotel room after her time at the tour and festival. Everyone else in the tour are either sleeping, reading, watching t.v, etc. However, tonight is not so quiet, four of the group of men are sneaking around the hallway of Golden Cakes' room.

The man with the fedora whispers, "Are you sure this is the right room?"

"I asked the manager about it and he confirmed it," The man with the sunglasses answers.

"I still thinks this is a bad idea," The man with the vest says while keeping watch.

"Well it's not like we have a choice or anything," the man with the scar on his eye replies.

"The boss said we need get answers from her tonight, and since she's part of this vacation tour, she's will be returning home tomorrow night," The man with the fedora explains.

Just then the man wearing the sunglasses holds out the key card that he 'borrowed' from the front desk and says, "That's right, so let's just go in there, get that kid to the boss, and hopefully get her back before anything else goes wrong."

With that, he puts the key card on the scanner of the door, and it works. He slowly opens the door to see that the room is dark and quiet. The he and the other three men start to slowly sneak into Golden Cakes room. They can see that the room is pitch black, and are lucky not many things are in the way, except for the furniture in the room. After a few minutes of snooping around, they find Golden Cakes sleeping on her bed wearing her purple nightgown and has her hair in a braid. They look to see some sleeping pills and an empty class of water, it can be assumed that she needs them to get to sleep at night, so it's good for them.

"Well at least she's fast asleep," the man with the blue shirt says.

"Let's just grab her and get this over with," The man with the fedora says, impatiently.

With that the man with the brown vest grab hold on her in a bridal style and along with the rest of the men take Golden Cakes away from the room. When they leave, they close to the door and then start to carry her off, but their brilliant plan has a snag in it, when one of Golden Cakes' friends, Skater Girl opens the door a few doors away from her room. She has hear someone in the hallway and she wants to check it out. When she look outside, she is shocked to see four men with Golden Cakes in one of the men's arms.

Skater Girl shockley screams, "Hey, what are you doing with my friend?!"

In a panic the four men run away with Golden Cakes still asleep from the pills. In a rush, Skater Girl runs after her in her pajamas. They are able to reach the elevator, but Stater Girl has just miss it, so she hurries take the stairs to reach them in time. A few minutes, the four men starts to run out of the hotel. Skater Girl reaches the lobby from the stairs to see the crooks taking her friend away. She starts to run to someone, but ends up bumping into someone. She look to see A.K Yearling, and some of her books are on the ground.

I'm sorry about that Ms. Yearling, but I'm in a hurry," Skater Girl franticly says, helping her pick up her things.

"What's going on, where's the fire?" A.K Yearling asks.

"Four men someone got into Golden Cakes' room and abducted her!" Skater Girl freaks out.

"What?!" A.K Yearling asks with a shock.

She then points towards the hotel doors and announces, "And there they are!"

A.K Yearling look at the door to see the four men with a girl in one of their arms. She becomes serious and angry to see the four men who are familiar to her, and furious at the for abducting the girl.

She then angrily mutters, "There no way he could have gone that low as too…"

"What as that?" Skater Girls asks looking confused.

A.K Yearling gets up quickly and run towards the men.

She turns to Skater girl and says, "Come on, your friend is in danger."

Not asking any questions, Skater Girl runs with A.K Yearling to rescue her friend. Skate Trick comes up to Skate Girl to ask what's going on, but she explains to him there is not time to explain, but tells him that Golden Cakes is in trouble. He then follow her and A.K Yearling to chase after her. As they give the chase, the alarm from the museum goes off, and three security guards run out to get to the source of the problem.

A.K Yearling asks one of the cops, "What's going on?"

"The ring has been robbed again, and we were able to see who did it," One of the male guards answers.

"There was this man who has a kitten and four wild cats! I mean what kind of person would have wild cats around?!" The female guards adds sounding freaked out.

The group gasp hearing this, and are starting to worry even more. There's been two robbery of the same item, and an abduction of a young girl. A.K Yearling and the two tennagers expalin to the police about an abduction of Golden Cakes and who she is taking the tour. With that the third security guard use his phone to report the police about the robbery and the kidnapping.

In the warehouse across town, the four men are able to bring the unconscious Tiger Lily to their boss. Now all they have to do is wait until she wakes up so they can have their talk with her, and their boss is very pleased. She's been placed on the floor, and they are discussing about how they going to get the information from her.

"Well boss, we manage to get the girl, but was able to be seen," the man with the fedora explains.

"Yeah. Daring Do in her so called disguise was with her, "the man with the blue shirt says.

"And there's been another robbery at the museum. Apparently the ring was stolen again," the man with the sunglasses adds.

"There's nothing too much to worry about, there's no way she'll find us here, and who ever robbed the museum. Now that we have the girl, she won't be too difficult to get the information out," The boss says.

"Oh really…" A mysterious voice surrounds the room.

The five men look around to see where the voice is coming from. As they look each of the four men have been pinned down and knocked out by four wild cats. The boss look around to see where the cats are coming from, and sadly, he knows who the wild cats belong do. Before he can do anything, something hits him on the head, he is out cold. The man who hits him comes out of the shadow to reveal a dark blue man with black bluish hair in a ponytail, and yellow eyes. He wearing a necklace brace, a wrist brace, and ripped like dark blue pants. He turn to see a small white kitten next to Golden Cakes who is a sleep. He simply picks the girl, and the small cat up, and with his cats run out of the warehouse and are making their way out of the city.

Sometime later, A.K Yearling, Skater Girl, Skate Trick, and the police officers are at the warehouse district and notice strange figures exiting the room. They wonder what's going on so they check it out. When they look inside, they are shocked to see five men unconscious in the house, and Yearling recognize one of them.

"Caballeron!" A.K Yearling exclaims.

"What happened here?" Skate Trick asks with a shock.

With that one of the officers call the hospital to bring a doctor to check on them. After observation of the area, they can tell that Golden Cake has been here,but someone else has her now. They can see the same paw prints from the museum, assuming the man with the wild cats has taken her as a hostage or something. Yearling thinks in her thought about the situation and is very worried for who has the girl and wonder why he abducted her like that.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Captured in a Fortress

At a faraway in a jungle there is a huge fortress close to an edge of a cliff side, and it's by a big river. The fortress is old and has an opening on the top of it. Inside, there are native people putting different sizes of golding rings around a large pillar, while the others are making other preparations for the fortress' ritual tomorrow afternoon. All the natives are wearing painted mask on their faces, headbands, different style and colored earrings, native clothing and sandals. Out of all of the native in the temple, there is only one who is more than placed about the ritual, and that someone is Daring Do's enemy, Ahuizotl.

Ahuizotl is pretty proud about the ritual will be going on as planned, and that Daring Do is too far away and has no clue he is even here. However, there is one small detail he still needs to figure out, and that is what to do with his special guest. He still can't stop thinking on how much she looks like Daring Do, but not her. Either way, he has a special plan for her, so he decides to pay a little visit to her before continuing with the ritual's preparations.

Golden Cakes stirs and groans as she wakes up from her long sleep. She sits up and runs her head, feeling like she has a rough night. When her vision becomes clear, she becomes shocked to see that she is not in the hotel room anymore. She becomes scared and wonder what is happening. When she looks down, she is stunned to see that she is in a different attire.

Looking at her outfit, Golden Cakes quietly asks, "Why am I wearing this?"

The clothes she is wearing now is a dark purple sleeveless dress with a black and white square pattern on the wait and bottom of the dress. She is a lso wearing a yellow earning, a purple headband with a white feather on it, and sandals. She also notice that her hair is in a nice braid tied with a beaded hair band. Golden Cakes has no idea how she has these close, but there is something she is scared and wondering about.

"Wha-what is this place? Where am I?" Golden Cakes as herself as she look around her surroundings.

Golden looks around to see that she is in a room that looks like it hasn't been used for a long time. The room only have one window and it's up high of the wall so it's hard for her to see anything. There's also a door that has metal bars on it. Golden Cakes tries to open it, but it's locked up tight. Golden Cakes feels so scared and confused that she doesn't know what to do about the situation. Golden Cakes simply sits down and hopefully figure out a way to get out from wherever she's at right now.

Just then, the door open and Golden Cakes simply covers her face with her knees, fearing on what will become of her. She hears footsteps walking towards her, and still not wanting to look on the mysterious visitor.

In a spanish male accent, he calmly says, "Don't be afraid young one."

Golden Cakes still feels nervous look up to see who is here. She is surprised to see a man with dark blue skin and navy blue hair. She starts to wonder who he is or why he're here to see her. One thing she can suspect, he looks kind of familiar, like she has seen his face before, but doesn't remember.

Shaking in fear, Golden Cakes nervously asks, "Wh-who are you, and where am I?"

"The name is Ahuizotl and you are in the Fortress of Talacon," Ahuizotl answers.

Golden Cakes is a bit shocked to hear what he is saying, and now remembers why he looks familiar. He's Ahuizotl, Daring Do's arch enemy, and always steal ancient artifacts and treasure for her infamous purpose. Right now, she starts to wonder why she is here now, and what plans he has for her.

"But… what do you want with me, if you don't mind me asking?" Golden Cakes asks, still feeling a bit scared.

"Nothing at all my dear, but I think that fool Caballeron wanted something from you," Ahuizotl answers.

Golden Cakes is shocked about it, and asks, "What do you mean?!"

Ahuizotl chuckles a bit at Golden Cakes confusion.

He then explains, "To put it simple little one, those fools has this idea that you might be working with Daring Do, and that you took the ring to the police earlier. When I saw they took you, I've decided to take you, so you can witness my greatest achievement."

"You mean the rings' dark enchantment, but that's dangerous," Golden Cakes replies looking shocked to hear it.

Ahuizotl acts like he isn't paying attention to Golden Cakes. Instead, he looks at her to face. Feeling scared, Golden Cakes get sup and start to move away from him. However, she feels something furry behind her. She look to see that a black panther is behind her, making sure she stays in one place. Ahuizotl then circle around Golden Cakes, and is rather curious. Golden Cakes is rather concern as to why he's doing that.

Ahuizotl gets in front of her again, and says, "It's rather remarkable how you resemble Daring Do very well, I wouldn't be surprised why Caballeron and his henchmen think you're involved with her."

Hearing Ahuizotl explanation, Golden Cakes is starting to understand what's going on. She must have take the bag with the ring from one of Caballeron's henchman and they have her bag. The must have took her from her room and brought her somewhere so they can get answers from her. However, Ahuizotl has her and the ring now, and Golden Cakes has no clue what will happen with the dark enchantment, all she knows is that this could mean trouble.

"I am glad you'll be able to stick around for a while. I hope you'll make yourself comfortable for a while," Ahuizotl remarks.

He along with one of his wild cat leave the room, leaving Golden Cake inside. Golden Cakes feels very scared right now. She never picture that the books she has read to be real, and now she's in really big trouble. She strapped in the fortress with Daring Do's enemy with no escape. She can only hope that someone to come to her rescue, or at least someone can let her go back home, either way Golden Cakes is not going anywhere for a while.

Back in Fillydelphia, A.K Yearling, Skate Trick and Skater Girl are having problems of their own. They have no clue what happened to Golden Cakes, and the only ones who know are still unconscious. Of course, A.K Yearling has to explain to the two about who she really is and what has been going on since they arrive for the tour. The two are shocked, but are more worried that Golden Cakes is reported missing, and have no clue what has become of her.

Skate Trick sighs, and says, "This stinks."

"I know, and I can't stop thinking about poor Golden Cakes," Skater Girl sadly replies.

Daring Do who drops the disguise walk up to them and says, "I understand you both are worried about your friend, but I promise to do whatever it takes to keep her safe."

"But how Daring, you don't even know who took her and where?" Skater Girl sadly asks.

Daring Do shows a determine look and says, "Actually I have a pretty good idea who took her, and I think I know where, but first, I need to see what Caballeron saw."

"Like he'll ever talk," Skate Tricks mutter.

Skater Girl hear this, and says, "I know Daring Do and Caballeron don't get along very well, and we read about it in the book series, but I'm sure if we explained to him about Golden Cakes well being, maybe he'll reconsider it."

"Yeah right, that will be the day," Skate Tricks remarks in annoyance.

Skater Girl and Daring Do roll their eyes, even though it may be true about that fact. However, Daring Do knows that an innocent girl is in danger, and Caballeron is the only one who has the key to what happen. Daring Do decides to head back into the room where the five men are to see if they're up, and hopefully will give her the answer she needs to save Golden Cakes.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Traveling Answers

Some time later, Daring Do, Skater Girl, and Skate Trick are in the room where Caballeron and his henchmen are recovering from their attack, but also here for questioning. Daring Do know that her enemy know what has become of the ring, and Golden Cakes. However, she know that he is not going to give her any information that easily, which is getting on Daring do and Skate Trick's nerves.

"Alright Caballeron, I'm not playing any games here. I need to know what happened to the Ring of Scorchero and the girl you abducted from the hotel," Daring Do firmly says.

"What girl are you referring to?" Caballeron asks, sounding sarcastic.

Daring Do grabs Caballeron by the scarf, and angrily says, "I'm not playing games here! You and your men kidnapped a young girl who looks a lot like me, and she in more trouble than she already had because of you."

"Oh that girl, well you do have to admit, the resemblance between you two is remarkable. Of course she's younger than you and has a nice hair style," Caballeron replies, starting to get on Daring's nerves.

However, it's also getting on Skate Trick and Skater Girl's nerves as well.

"Listen Daring, how about you let me handle this," Skate Trick recommends rolling up his sleeves.

Skater Girl grabs him but the should and asks in shock, "Skate Trick, what are you trying to pull?!"

"What does it look like, I'm going to make this guy talk," Skate Trick angrily replies.

"How, by punching him in the face?" Skater Girl, not being pleased about his idea.

"Duh!" Skate Trick bluntly remarks.

Daring Do comes into the conversation, and explains, "Skate Trick, I'm trying to reason with him about the danger of the dark enchantment, and an endangerment of an innocent girl. On punch and you can kiss these answer good bye."

"Even if he does deserve it," Daring Do whispers.

This makes Caballeron a little unpleased about what Daring says.

He then firmly says, "Look I'm not taking all the blame you know."

"Why is that?" Skate Girl asks.

"Because Ahuizotl and his cats attacked us and took the ring," One of Caballeron's henchmen answer.

Daring Do and the two teenagers gasp in shock to hear what Caballeron says. Now they know that Golden Cakes is in more trouble than she needs.

Then Skater Girl says with concern, "So it was Ahuizotl who took Golden Cakes, and the ring."

"I know it," Daring Do mutters with anger.

"Now what do we do?!" Skate Trick shoutly asks.

Daring Do turns to them, and says, "Not we, me."

"What?!" The two teens exclaims in shock.

"I need to get the ring back, and rescue your friend before he perform the dart ritual," Daring Do explain.

"You mean we can't come!" Skater Girl replies

"Of course you two can't come, the jungle will be very dangerous, and Ahuizotl will have his cats and guards around the area," Daring Do explains.

The two can understand the danger, but Golden Cakes is in danger, and doesn't want anything bad to befall her.

"But Golden Cakes is in trouble," Skate Trick replies.

"And who knows what Ahuizotl will do to her," Skater Girl worriedly says.

"There's no need to worry about that problem," Caballeron says out of the blue.

The look at him and are not very happy about it, mostly because he's responsible for the whole mess.

"Why that?" Skater Girl asks with a serious look on her face.

"Ahuizotl may be an evil treasure hunter, but I doubt he'll actually harm a young girl like this Golden Cakes you've mention," Caballeron answers.

Daring Do rolls her eyes, looking annoyed, and says, "He's right, as much as I hate to admit."

"Still we're not going to stand by and keep worrying about Golden Cakes," Skate Trick says.

"Listen kids, I really don't think…" Daring Do tries to reason with them.

However, Skater Girl cross her arms, and firmly says, "We're going with you!"

Daring Do sigh with defeat, and says, "Okay, you can come."

"But you gotta take order, both of you," Daring Do firmly adds.

"Aye eye captain!" Skate Trick salutes.

"Yes mam!" Skater Girl replies, nodding her head.

"And what about us?" Caballeron asks.

Daring Do shows a smug look on her face, and answers, "Easy, you boys are going to stay here and have a little chat with Fillydelphia's authorities."

Cabelleron narrows his eyes, and mutters, "Should have figured I won't be getting off the hook that easily."

"That's what you get for resorting to kidnapping to find the ring," Daring Do remarks with a smirk on her face.

After their talk, Daring Do, Skater Girl, and Skate Trick are in the train heading towards Vanhoover at the other side of the country, their main destination is the Fortress of Talicon. It's been taking them hours to get there, and they don't have the time to lose. They are close to their destination and hopefully they'll reach Vanhoover soon. During the ride, Skate Trick and Skater Girls are getting bored with waiting, and worried for Golden Cakes at the same time.

Skate Tricks asks, "How long do you think it will be?"

"Don't worry, we'll get there very soon," Daring so says.

"I hope so, even though you and Caballeron said we wouldn't hurt her, I'm still scared for her well being," Skater Girl replies, feeling scared for Golden Cakes.

Daring Do can see the two teens worried for their friend, and can understand why.

Daring Do smiles at Skater Girl, and says, "Skater Girl, I promise that with you and your brother, that we'll do whatever it takes to get your friend back."

"I know, I'm just worried. She seems too sweet and kind to deal with this, she doesn't deserve it," Skater Girl says with concern.

"There's nothing to worry, we going to get her out of there and then she'll be safe," Daring Do says with a smile.

Skate Trick looks confused about Daring's attitude, and asks, "How come you're so confidence about this?"

"Because one, I always defeat get the treasure and defeat Ahuizotl. Two, I got the map to where the Fortress is, and three, as long as you two follow my orders, we can not only take the fortress down, but we can rescue your friend," Daring Do explains.

"Well that's good, but what exactly is the plan?" Skate Girl asks.

"I'll explaining to you when we reach our destination, alright," Daring do answers.

"Alright," The two agree to the idea.

The three continue to wait for the train to make its stop at the station. When they reach the station, Daring Do and the two teens buy some supplies so they can go in the jungle. They even have some appropriate clothes and supplies for the journey. After getting the supplies, Daring Do, Skate Trick, and Skater Girl begin to travel in the jungle to find the Fortress of Talicon so they can rescue Golden Cakes, and stop Ahuizotl before his be can fulfill his master plan with the ring.

Back in the prison cell in the fortress, Golden Cakes feels scared and alone. She really wants to go back home to her friends and other loved ones. She wishes that someone can rescue her before the ring placing ceremony. Golden Cakes has also been wonder what plan Ahuizotl has for her after the ceremony is over, and really doesn't want to know about it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Invasion Attempt

Later on in the thick jungle late in the night, Daring Do, Skate Trick, and Skater Girl are trying to get through the thick leaves, vines, and other obstacle the jungle has in their path. Daring Do has a sword that she use to cut the leaves and vines so she can move them out of the way. Skate Trick and Skater Girls are amazed to see the jungle, but also shocked to see how thick it is.

"Wow, this jungle is so thick," Skate Trick says, amazed by the jungle.

"And very deep," Skater Girl adds.

"Well, the fortress is in the deeper part of the jungle so we still got a lot of walking to do," Daring Do clarifies.

"Right," Skater Girl replies.

Then Skate Trick asks, "So Daring, what exactly is the plan,"

"All you two have to do is follow my lead, and we'll get this through before Ahuizotl has a chance to finish with his plans," Daring Do answers, using the sword to cut through the jungle.

"I sure hope so," Skate Trick mutters in concern.

"It's been like a few hours since their conversation, and they all have gone through many obstacles in order to reach the fortress. They have to go through rivers, thick trees, and climb on rocks and other situations. After their long travel, they come across a small clearing to take a break. Daring pulls on of the leaves to see the Fortress of Talicon, but can see that it's well guarded, so Daring needs to hope her plan works.

Skater Girl sigh from exhaustion, and says, "I can't believe we made it,"

"Yeah, my feet are hurting," Skate Trick agrees, feeling tired.

"And I'm willing to bet that Golden Cakes is somewhere in there," Daring Do replies, not feeling tired at all.

Skater Girl walks over to Daring, and asks, "So are you going to tell us your plan now, because we need to get Golden Cakes out of there before anyone notice that we're here."

"Alright, but I need you to listen carefully, and you both need to be extra careful for what I'm about to tell you," Daring Do informs with a serious tone.

Skater Girl and Skate Trick nods their heads meaning they agree to it. Daring Do then tell them to get in a circle and explained to them about her plan. They think it sounds risky, but it will not only rescue Golden Cakes, but also stop Ahuizotl from his plan to make the world live eight hundred years of relentless heat. After going through what the plan is, they decide to go for it, and see if it works.

Outside of the fortress, some of the natives and two of Ahuizotl's wild cats are standing guard of the entrance. Skate Trick looks from the top of the tree to see them, and decide to get to work on his part of the plan. He throws a rock at a nearby bush getting the guards attention. He then throws other rocks he has to different location to get their attention even more. He then jumps off of the trip and starts to run. When the guards see him, they are to chase after him.

As Skate Trick is being pursued by the guard, Daring Do and Skate Girl sneak out of their hiding place and inside the temple. When they reach the chamber, they can see that all the rings are in a corner and no one is here to guard them.

Daring takes the smallest ring, turns turn Skate Girl, and says, "You go look for Golden Cakes, and try to get her away from here. I'll deal with Ahuizotl and his goons."

"Right," Skater Girl replies.

Skater Girl then run into on the fortress' hallway to go find where Golden Cakes is being captured. Daring Do start to run out of the fortress so she can find any trouble that will comes. Just as she exits the fortress, Daring Do hears a loud holler, and recognize it anywhere. Daring Do turns around to see where the noise is coming from. She becomes serious to see Ahuizotl right behind her with a smirk on his face.

"Well Daring Do, it is so nice of you to come by," Ahuizotl remarks.

"Cut the remarks Ahuizotl, you're not going to get away with after the stunt you pulled at Fillydelphia," Daring Do angrily says.

Ahuizotl chuckles a bit, and says, "I see, you're not only here for the ring, but for the girl as well. I hate to break this to you, but she won't be going anywhere."

"What?! What can she have that you want, she doesn't mean anything to you," Daring Do furiously says.

"Why don't give you the ring and find out," Ahuizotl remarks.

Daring do can see that Ahuizotl is trying to trick her.

She makes a smirk on her face, and says as she puts the ring around her arm, "I don't think so, you know that I love you, but I can't give you the ring before I'm properly proposed."

"Interesting, because a few of my friends have a proposal of their own," Ahuizotl says with a smirk on his face.

He snaps his fingers, and a tiger, panther, and a small white kitten appear growling at Daring Do. Daring Do steps back at the three cats get closer to her. From the looks on their faces, Daring Do can tell the cats are ready to fight, which means she has to fight as well for her life.

Daring Do narrows her eyes, and shouts, "Bring it!"

The tiger tries to pounce at Daring Do, but she give the cat a fist punch in the jaws. Making it fall on it's back. The panther and the small kitten join in the fight, and with that, Daring Do is fighting them hopefully to buy enough time for the kids to escape. Meanwhile, Skater Girl is looking around trying to find Golden Cakes, and where she is.

Skater Girl calls out "Golden Cakes! Golden Cakes! Where are you?!"

Skater Girl doesn't hear anything, and wonder if this is where Golden Cakes is. Is that or maybe she has got herself lost in this fortress.

She then hears someone scaredly says, "I'm over here."

Skater Girl turns to see Golden Cakes behind the door that has bars on it. Skate Girl look through to see Golden Cakes inside, and from the looks of it, she appears to be unharmed, but isn't taking chance.

"Golden Cakes, are you alright? What did they do to you?" Skater Girl frantically asks.

"Well, they didn't hurt me, just locked me in here," Golden Cakes quietly answers.

"Don't worry, I'll get out out," Skater Girl says.

Luckily Skater Girl has a hairpin in her hair, and decides to use it to unlock the door. She puts her hairpin in the slot of the door, and tries her best to unlock the door. After a few minutes, she hears a snap and can tell she unlocks the door. She opens it to see Golden Cakes, and unharmed, but is confused about seeing the new outfit.

"Come on, let's get out of here before…" Skate Girl is about to say.

However, she ends up becoming face to face with one of the guard.

Skater Girls gulps nervously and scaredly says,"Someone notice us."

They both look to see they are surrounded by the guards of the place, and knowing that they are in big trouble now. Back in the jungle, Skate Trick tries his best to avoid being captured by the guard, but trying to out run a bobcat and a jaguar is not so easy. Before Skate Trick is think of another plan, the bobcat pounces on top of his, making him hit the ground, and into unconscious by the bump of the head. The guard surrounds the boy and captured him.

Back at the front of the fortress, Daring Do is continuing to fight against the cats. Ahuizotl is kind of amused by the fight. Just as the fight is going on, on of the guards go up to Ahuizotl and whispers something to him. He becomes a bit surprised about what the guard is telling him, but makes a smug look and decides to use this information to her advantage. Daring Do tries her best to fight the cats.

Just then Daring hears a familiar girl's voice screaming, "Let us go!"

Daring Do turns to see that Skater Girl, Skate Trick, and Golden Cakes are captured and tied up. Daring Do is shocked to see this, but is not paying attention to anything else. The cats pounce on her, and Daring Tries to fight with all her might, but ends up being tied up like the others, and the ring is in the panther's mouth.

Ahuizotl picks Daring by the shirt with a smirk on his face, and says, "Well Daring Do, it looks like you and your friends will be staying with us for a while."

"Let those kids go, they have nothing to do with this," Daring Do angrily says, while struggling in the ropes.

"I don't think so. Besides, I'm sure they'll love to see the main event while you meet your demise," Ahuizotl says.

With that, Ahuizotl have the guards take Daring Do and the others back to the cell where they'll be imprisoned until the ceremony starts. Now all four of them have been captured, and Ahuizotl has no intention of letting any of them go. With the ceremony starting in the afternoon, there might not be enough time to stop the ritual before it's too late.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Ritual Stops Here

In the cell whee Golden Cakes is being captured, Skate Trick and Skater Girl are trapped in the cell along with her. For the longest time, they are trying to figure out a way to escape the cell and help Daring Do before the ritual can be performed. However, they have come up with nothing at all. They are trapped, Daring Do is going to be disposed of, and Ahuizotl is going to start the dark ceremony very soon, and there's not much time left.

Skate Trick sighs and says, "I can't believe we ended up being stuck in here too."

"And it looks like Ahuizotl is making sure we are kept watched," Skater Girl agrees.

The three look back to see that the front of the cell has three guards making sure the three prisoners can't escape from their imprisonment.

"Now what are we going to do?" Golden Cakes asks with concern.

"Well we can't sit here, we need to get out of here," Skate Trick says in frustration.

"But how?" Skate Girl asks worriedly.

Just then Golden Cakes remember something that could be useful to their escape plan.

Golden Cakes looks up as she walk to one of the walls, and says, "Well, there is a window up there, but it's too far for me to reach."

Skate Trick and Skater Girl look up to see the window Golden Cakes is talking about, but it has a few loose and rusted bars. This just might be their only way of getting out of here.

Skater Girl think about this as she scratches her head, and says, "Maybe not one of us, but maybe we can stand on top of each other."

"But what if Ahuizotl and his guards see us come out?" Golden Cakes asks with concern.

Just then Skater Girl has an idea, and says, "I think I have an idea."

Skater Girl explains to the others about her idea, and hopefully she will be able to get past the guard without getting caught. With that Golden Cakes stand on top of Skate Trick since he's the strongest. Skater Girl climbs on top of the two, and is high enough to reach the bar. After a few minutes of struggling with them, she is able to move the bars and able to slip through the opening. After sealing the window with the bars, Skater Girl look around to see there are many guards and there might not be a way to get past them. Seeing the spare clothes and other stuff around, Skater Girl has an idea.

In the cell, Golden Cakes and Skate Trick are still waiting for Skater Girl to be back. However, they are very worried about her. Outside of the cell, the two native guards are still guarding the door. Just then, a third one comes over to see them. She has white skin and brown hair covering her eyes. She is also wearing a dark red dress with a dark red hairband on her head, sandals, and some beaded bracelets on wrists and ankles. She is also carrying a spear and a bag.

She firmly says to the guards, "You two, the master needs you at the ceremony, and put me in charge of the prisoners."

The two guards nod their heads and make their way to the center to the fortress. One of the guards hand her the key so she can keep any on it. When they're both gone, she decides to check to see if they haven't take too long for her to come.

"Guys, are you okay, hope I didn't keep you two long in there?" The familiar girl's voice whispers.

The two from the cell look at the girl in a shock and recognize that voice anywhere.

"Skater Girl, is that you?" Golden Cakes asks looking surprised.

"It's me alright." Skate Girl says as she unlock the cell.

She opens the cell, and then passes the two some new clothes as she explains, "I thought it will be a good idea to 'borrow' some of the natives' clothes for a while. I got this for you and Goldy so we can get around."

"Thank," the two happily reply.

A little time later, Skate Trick and Golden Cakes are wearing some attire just like the native, they also wear painted mask and change their hairstyle so they won't be recognized. Now they need to hurry and stop the ceremony from taking place.

"Come on, we better hurry and stop the ceremony," Skater Girls says.

Skate Trick and Skater Girl are about to leave, but Golden Cakes remember something important, and worriedly asks, "But what about Daring Do?"

Skater Girl and Skate Trick realize that Golden Cakes is right. They need to rescue Daring Do, since she might be in trouble and needs help. Plus, she may know a way to stop the ceremony and foil Ahuizotl's plans. Usually Daring Do don't want any help, but they don't want to take chances.

"Skate Trick and I will stall for as long as we could, while Golen Cakes will find Daring Do," Skater Girl informs the two.

"Right," Golden Cakes and Skate Trick agrees to the idea.

With that, Skate Girl and Skate Trick are going to find where the ceremony is being held while Golden Cakes tries to find Daring Do and help her before she meets her doom, or whatever will become of her.

Where Daring Do is going to have, she'll end up swimming with the fishes… mostly piranhas to say. She is cuffed up to the wall over a water full of them. Daring Do is not that scared, but doesn't want to stick around to be piranha food.

"Surrender now Ahuizotl or I'll be forced to take you down" Daring Do angrily shouts as she struggles her restraints, but it's no use.

Just then Ahuizotl manically laugh, and says to Daring Do, "Oh Daring Do, I will so missed you little jokes. Now, I must leave for the ring placing ceremony, to unleash eight hundred years of relentless swithering heat."

Ahuizotl then pulls the switch which causes the water to come onto the room. He Then leaves with the ring in his hand, while Daring sees the water and the piranha heading up towards her. Daring Do then begins to move around so she can break her restraints. She manages to break free from her right leg, breaking the block in the process. Seeing the danger getting closer she manages to break her left leg and her left arm, and is able to break the blocks holding her in place. She still have the strap from her right are to get free. She manages to break free from her last cuff, but the block doesn't break. She then grabs one of the chain and tries to get herself up, but can't hold out any long.

As her hand slips from the chain, someone grabs her by the wrist. Daring Do looks to see Golden Cakes holding on to her while using her other arm to hold onto a rope has picked up in advance.

Golden Cakes shouts, "I promise, I won't let go!"

Golden Cakes tries her best to lift Daring Do up, but she has never pull up a grown woman before, and is not the athletic type. She knows that she has to get Daring Do out of her situation, so she tries to pull as hard as she possibly can.

"Gotta… keep… trying… almost… there," Golden Cakes replies, as she tries to pull Daring Do up from the doom.

After her struggles on pulling the rope and Daring Do, Golden Cakes is able to get Daring Do to the entrance and out of harm's way. Daring Do then breaks the last block of her restraint, and look to see Golden Cakes very tired.

"I was just about to save yourself you know," Daring Do firmly says.

"I know, just thought you need," Golden Cakes replies, feeling a bit tired..

"Usually I work alone, but in this case, I'll make it an exception," Daring Do says, seems very pleased on Golden Cakes' potential.

Daring Do gets up and says, "Now let's hurry."

"Right," Golden Cakes agrees.

With that, the two make a run to where the ceremony is at, and they need to hurry because they are ready to perform the dark ritual. At the ceremonial chamber, Ahuizotl and the native are ready to perform the ceremony. Two of them are holding the last ring and are ready to put it on. Skate Trick and Skater Girl look from one of the hallways and see they are just in time, and know they need to stop it.

Before the last ring can be placed on the pillar, Skate Trick angrily holler, "Drop the ring Ahuizotl!"

Everyone turn to see Skate Trick and Skater Girl and then the two run up to them.

"Place the ring, quickly!" Ahuizotl demands.

Skater Girl then uses Daring Do's whip to grab the wing and takes it from the guard.

"Get it!" Ahuizotl angrily shouts.

The guards do what their master has told them, but Skate Trick and Skater Girl are not making this easier for them. They are athletic so they are able to outrun them very easily. Daring So and Golden Cakes look from the hallway to see the ceremony has been on hold. They know that this is their chance to do something about it.

"Come with me," Daring Do says.

With that Daring Do and Golden Cakes sneak to the pillar where most of the rings are.

"Help me get all these rings off," Daring Do directs Golden Cakes.

With that, Golden Cakes starts helping Daring Do get the rings off from the top of the pillars. As they take care of the rings, Skate Trick and Skater Girl are trying their best to avoid the guards and Ahuizotl. They manage to pull it off, but not sure if they can do it for much longer. Back at the pillar, Daring Do and Golden Cakes are able to get more rings off of the pillar, but as they get to the larger, they had to hold the ring as they use their legs to climb the pillar.

"If we can get to the giant ring at the bottom, the whole fortress will collapse," Daring Do informs.

As lifting the rings, Golden Cakes, asks, "Was this your plan from the start?"

"I need to find a way to get in the fortress to get you out and get the rings," Daring Do says.

"You let yourself get caught on purpose when you saw us tied up," Golden Cakes asks with a shocked look as she tries her best to lift the rings.

"Yes… but I didn't want you three to get hurt and… I tried to get Ahuizotl… to let you go, but… didn't go for it. Also… I didn't count on how… heavy these rings are. I guess having a little help can be handy sometimes, especially since your friends really cared about you," Daring Do explains, as she struggles to get the larger ring off the pillar.

Golden Cakes can understand that even though Daring do works along, I guess this experience has shows her that sometimes it's good to get some help. Also, their involvement turn out to be a good thing. Back on the ground, Skater Girl tries to pass the ring to Skate Trick, but before he can get it, one of the guards push him, grabs the ring, and throws it. Before anyone can get it, Ahuizotl manages to grab the ring, and laughs thinking he has triumph.

Back where the pillar is Daring Do and Golden Cakes starts to climb up as they take the last ring up and off.

Golden Cakes tiredly says as she lifts the ring, "This ring… is really heavy!"

"Keep pushin!" Daring Do struggles to get the last ring up.

As they lift the ring up, the fortress starts to shake and fall apart. Everyone are starting to feel it too, and have no idea what is happening. Ahuizotl is wondering what is happening, but when he turns towards the pillar he can see what Daring do and Golden Cakes are doing.

"Stop them!" Ahuizotl screams in anger.

Hearing his command, the natives use their spears to try and stop Daring Do and Golden Cakes from getting the ring off, but Daring Do is not making this easy for them. Golden Cakes is still struggling on trying to get the ring off, because it's very, very heavy.

"You can do it Golden Cakes… I need your help to… finish this," Daring Do says.

"Who knows getting a ring off is going to be this hard," Golden Cakes tiredly replies.

With some more strength and teamwork, Daring Do and Golden Cakes lift the last ring off of the center of the pillar. When that happens the pillar dissolves into sand, and the two fall to the ground, on top of the guards. Luckily they aren't hurt by the spears at all. The two get up to see the place is starting to fall apart, and they need to get out of here, and fast.

Golden Cakes calls out to her two friends,"Guys, run! This place is going down!"

With that Skater Girl and Skate Trick start run towards the exit. Daring Do and Golden Cakes start to follow them. They manage to escape the temple as it's coming down. When the fortress collapse, it ends up turning into a giant pile of broken bricks. Luckily the native are alright, but are hurt and bruised from the falling structure. They manage to dig himself out and are feeling hurt and have headaches.

As Ahuizotl gets out of the rubble, he angrily shouts on the top of his lunges, "Daring Do, I will have my revenge!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The End of the Tour

Miles away from the collapsed fortress at the Vanhoover trainstation, Daring Do, Golden Cakes, Skate Trick, and Skater Girl have made it, and are very exhausted. After their long break the train to Fillydelphia pulls into the station, and they head inside with their ticket that they have bought to get back to the tour. As they wait to get to their station, they all can see that they finally out of this crazy and yet, dangerous adventure.

Daring Do sighs for feeling tired as she asks, "You all alright?"

"I'm fine," Skate Trick answers.

"I think so, despite the fact we were running for our lives," Skater Girl bluntly replies.

"I'm okay, and thank you all for helping me," Golden Cakes says with a calm and tired smile.

"I should be the one thanking you, and should be apologizing," DAring Do corrects the statement, while showing a little sad look on her face.

"How come?" Golden Cakes asks, looking confused.

"I never meant for you to get involved in this to begin with and I shouldn't let your friends get involved in this," Daring Do explains.

Golden Cakes can understand what Daring Do is talking about. Everything that has happened, every detail has been on her watch, and couldn't do anything about it.

Golden Cakes calmly put her hand on her shoulder comforting her, and says, "It wasn't your fault Daring, it just happened that way."

"Yeah, and we also get to join you on your adventure," Skater Girl agrees, and happy for the adventure she has experienced.

"And take out Ahuizotl to boot," Skate Trick says with pride.

Daring Do thinks about what the three friends are saying, and she has to agree, even though the trouble they've been put through, they have an incredible time, and no one has any injuries whatsoever.

Daring Do smiles, and says,"I guess in a way, everything turned out fine."

Golden Cakes sighs, and says, "I'm also feeling bat that we were unable to get The Ring of Scorchero back, and I don't know how we're going to explains to the museum curator about it,"

"Actually we did," Daring Do says with a smirk on her face.

Golden Cakes and the others are a bit confused about what Daring Do is saying. Daring Do then takes something out from under her shirt and shows it to the three teens. They are shocked to see that Daring Do has the ring tucked away so no one will see it.

Skate Trick shockley asks, "Woah, where you get that?!"

"I manage to get it back after Ahuizotl dropped it, and I hid it away until we get to the train back to Fillydelphia," Daring Do explains.

"That sounds like a smart idea," Golden Cakes complements.

"You can say that again," Skater Girl agrees.

The four then start laughing a bit and agree that it's a good way to get the ring back to the museum without raising any suspicions.

"Then Golen Cakes asks, "So what should we do when we get back?"

"Well first we need to let the police know that you're okay. Then we need to get the ring back to the museum," Daring explains.

"I'm guessing we will be going our separate ways after that," Skater Girl guesses.

"Guess so," Daring Do agrees.

Then Golden Cakes smiles, and says, "Don't worry Daring, we promise to keep this whole experience to yourself, and about your secret identity."

"Thanks, I really appreciate it. You wouldn't believe how crazy some fans can get," Daring Do says with glee.

The three teens and Daring Do start laughing and knowing that some people can be crazy when it comes to their favorites in different things. Hours later, Golden Cakes, Skater Girl, and Skate Trick are having a fun time at the last day of the tour. Daring Do is also at the tour in her disguise. Everyone at the tour are having a great time, and have a fun time at the food festival. In fact, everyone has a wonderful time at the tour and the festival.

The next day, after saying goodbye to her friends, Golden Cakes takes the train back to Manehatten to her hometown. Golden Cakes spends her time reading her books, and manages to get an autograph from A.K Yearling as well. She can remember the wonderful time she has at the tour and ends up with an unexpected Daring Do adventure that is most likely to never have again.

Hours later Golden Cakes' train stops at the train station, and everyone are getting off. Golden Cakes exists the train too with her suitcase and purse. Golden Cakes looks around until she sees Cream Filling sitting on one of the benches.

Golden Cakes happily calls out, "Cream, I'm over here."

Cream Filling smiles, and asks, "Welcome home Golden Cakes, how was your trip."

"My trip is not only fun, but it's also the most unforgettable tour I've ever been on," Golden Cakes says with glee.

"I must say, you must have had a wonderful time," Cream Filling replies.

Just then Golden Cakes takes something from her bag, and says, "Oh yeah, I got these for you from the festival."

Golden Cakes takes two books from her bag. One of them is a cookbook while the other one is a book that teaches you how to make sculptures and little decorations out of food. She passes them to Cream Filling with a smile on her face.

"Oh thank you. I'm sure these books will come in handy at the store." Cream happily says.

Then she says, "Now let's get you home, I'm sure you must be starving after your train ride."

"You could say that," Golden Cakes remarks.

With that, Golden Cakes and Cream Filling start to head back home where they can have some fun and relaxation for the summer. Of course, they are going to do some work until school starts. Golden Cakes sure share her time for adventures and excitement, but thinks it will be best to keep this one to herself. She hope that she'll get to see Daring Do someday, and her other friends very soon.


End file.
